Getting Home?
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Can the Voyager get home during the events of Endgame?


_Star Trek belongs to Paramount….._

The Voyager was inside the transwarp conduit as the Borg sphere was racing towards it.

Sparks flew from several consoles as crewmembers were scattering around trying to dodge the sparks but also work at the same time.

Janeway looked back at Ensign Harry Kim,, her chief operations officer who was looking over something at ops.

"Captain, I don't know how much longer we can keep going like this with the Borg sphere pursuing us," Kim said as he looked on. "The new shields that Admiral Janeway gave us are down to 72 percent."

Another round of hits came towards the Voyager from the Borg ship.

"Return fire," Janeway said to Tuvok. She was getting tired of this conflict.

Paris was moving his hands up and down his helm console. "Captain, I'm getting some odd readings here inside the conduit".

Chakotay was right next to Paris. "What kind of odd readings, Tom?"

"I don't know, it looks like the conduit is somehow changing directions but the sensors aren't giving me anything else at this point," Lieutenant Paris replied. "I think it has something to do with the transphasic torpedoes we have.

Suddenly, Seven of Nine's console started to beep. The ex Borg drone who was now romantically involved with the first officer, Commander Chakotay, was reading the information displayed as she was working and pushing buttons.

"Captain," the Borg sphere, it's losing power. The ship is breaking apart," the ex drone said.

Janeway and Chakotay gave each other puzzled looks.

"On screen Mr. Kim, Chakotay said curious what was going on.

The view screen displayed the Borg sphere as it was breaking apart. Eventually the sphere blew up and broke out of the transwarp conduit as it's remains started flying into normal space.

"Report!" Janeway said as she looked on.

Tuvok, the chief of security of the Voyager, replied. "It appears the Borg sphere exploded from the conduit reacting to the transphasic torpedoes.

"Yea, but that's also messing up our navigation," Paris chimed in as he was continuing to work the helm console. "I don't know exactly where we're going right now."

"Can you try to come to a complete stop and get us out of warp?" Janeway asked.

"I'm trying to captain."

A beeping noise came from Seven's console. "Captain, our shields are continuing to be drained, probably due to being inside the transwarp conduit interacting with the transphasic torpedoes. Seven's console began to beep again. "Captain, the transwarp conduit is collapsing."

"Entering normal space in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1", Paris said.

The Voyager came out of the conduit and into normal space. However, where the crew was at this moment was a mystery to them.

Janeway looked at Harry. "Are we in the Alpha Qudrant?"

Harry stumbled a little in his wording. "I, I don't think so". He continued to read information from his console. "Captain, we have a series of ships outside our front door step, but sensors are having a hard time trying to determine what kind of ships they are. Our shields are drained and we have lost warp power for the moment. "

"On screen," Janeway said as she and Chakotay stood side by side together.

The viewscreen displayed an image of three ships, Kazon raiders.

"Oh my god," Chakotay let out his horror.

"We're being hailed," Kim said.

At this point, Janeway didn't know what to think. She was looking at three Kazon ships of which she hasn't seen in over 4 years, not since the Kazon Nistrim took over the ship and stranded the crew on a planet called Hanon IV. Could she be back at the starting point of the long journey the crew has been on for the last 7 years?

"Open a channel," Janeway responded.

An image of Maje Culluh appeared. At thing point, Janeway wanted to scream and cry at the same time. All those years, all those battles and sacrifices, all those people who were killed in the process in going home and it has come back to this.

"Well, well, well, Captain Janeway," Culluh was displaying a sinister smile. "I would have thought you were either dead or still continuing on your course to get your crew home. I don't know how you got back here, but your ship and its resources are now mine."


End file.
